prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC27
is the 27th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 464th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Ace's Secret Weakness". Synopsis After Cure Ace refuses to help them, the girls are left wondering if she is truly on their side and desire to learn more about her. They start by learning more about Aguri, her icy civilian form. '' Summary The episode starts with Gula, who has summoned a bicycle Jikochuu to fight the Cures. The Cures struggle against it but Cure Ace, who has recently shown up refuses to lend them a hand as she observes a nearby clock. The girls try to make her reconsider but realize they don't have a choice, so they resume righting. Cure Sword uses ''Sparkle Sword, followed by Cure Heart purifying it with Heart Shoot. Gula leaves and the girls cheer for their success. From the distance, Aguri observes them before taking off. The next day, the girls were making a delivery and arrive at their destination- but just then they spot Aguri and call out "Cure Ace", causing her to briskly inform them that her name is "Aguri". The old woman returns and explains who she is to Aguri -her grandmother- then Aguri asks if she can go with the girls. She accepts and Aguri suggests they participate in a tea ceremony together. Meanwhile, Leva and Gula are hanging out a bar trying to determine what they should do next. Later, the girls arrive in kimonos. They sit down and watch as Aguri makes tea, then after they drink it she begins explaining how Cure Ace, her alter ego works. The group ask her why she won't help them when they needed it, and she reveals to them that she wants them to be able to fight as a team without her help. Nearby, a young man is busy with work when Gula and Leva set their sights on him. They summon a Barbeque Jikochu from him and when the girls notice this, they transform to fight. A fight breaks out and the Cures attempt to block and avoid the attacks. Cure Ace transforms and uses her Yellow Ace Shot to trap the Jikochu. However, it breaks loose and resumes attacking. Gula arrives and demands that Aguri's mother feeds him. When Ace sees this she attempts to defeat him when her brooch starts to shine, causing her to de-transform and fall down. Then as Gula was going to attack, and the Jikochuu too when the Cures arrive to defend them and gain more power, allowing them t o perform Lovely Force Arrow, which purified the Jikochuu. After Leva and Gula take off, the girls slowly come to the realization that Aguri is Cure Ace's normal form, and she is only able to be Cure Ace in short periods of time. With everything returning to normal, the girls share a laugh and celebrate. Main Events *New footage in the opening and eyecatches is used, while Beyond The Sky is replaced with Love Link as the ending. *Aguri reveals that she lives with her grandmother. *More details about Aguri's time as Cure Ace is revealed, including how she fought prior to the other Cures appearing and that she becomes older during her transformation due to Aguri's own mature heart and desires. *Leva and Gula reveal they can combine their powers to create a more powerful Jikochuu. *Cure Ace reveals that she can only stay in her form for five minutes before reverting back to Aguri. Trivia *This is the first episode where a Selfish Trio did not make an appearance. *Despite Cure Ace's time limit supposedly being five minutes, there are only four minutes of footage between the start of Ace' transformation sequence and Ace's sudden de-transformation. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Gula *Leva *Jikochuu Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes